Ash and Greta
by WitChan
Summary: After Anabel breaks up with Ash, Ash moves on to hang out with Greta.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, a fifteen year old boy, was crying outside Viridian City while Pikachu was watching him. A few hours ago, Ash caught Anabel, now his ex-girlfriend, cheating on him with another guy. Ash asked Anabel why she cheated on him and she told him that he refused to have sex with her most of the time. She also told him that he usually pays more attention to Pikachu than her. He never felt broken like this before.

"Ash?" Greta said, seeing Ash crying. She and Ash knew each other. After coming towards Ash and Pikachu, she asked, "What's wrong, Ash?"

Looking at Greta, Ash replied, "Nothing's wrong with me, Greta..."

"Oh, come on, Ash. Something must be wrong with you. I mean, you're crying like hell."

"Okay, Greta... I'll tell you what's wrong..." Ash said.

Sitting near Ash, Greta touched his shoulder and asked, "What made you cry like this, Ash?"

"Anabel..." Ash replied.

"Why?"

"She cheated on me with a guy I never met before..." Ash replied. Then, he explained why Anabel cheated on him.

"I see. That's all I want to know," Greta said. She then got up before looking at Ash again. "By the way, don't cry a lot. It'll kill you."

"I'll try to stop if I can..." Ash said, continuing to cry.

The next day, Greta was walking outside of Curelean City, eating a snack. Suddenly, she spotted Ash heading towards the top of Mountain Moon while Pikachu was trying to stop him.

Realizing what Ash was planning to do something bad, Greta said, "Gotta stop him now."

After rushing towards Ash, she turned him around and said, "Don't kill yourself, Ash. It's not worth it."

"I must, Greta. Anabel broke my heart to pieces," Ash said, struggling to turn back around.

"But that doesn't mean you should kill yourself over someone who dumped you. Forget about her and move on. Find another girl you can tag with. Do it for your friends and family. Do it for Pikachu," Greta said.

Ash sighed. Then, he said, "Okay, Greta..."

"I know it's hard to find someone who loves you back, Ash, but it'll eventually happen," Greta said. She let go of him.

Smiling at little, Ash said, "Thank you, Greta."

Touching Ash's shoulder, Greta said, "No problem, Ash."

A month later, Greta was exercising near her place, doing push-ups. Seeing Ash and Pikachu coming towards her, she stopped exercising as she got up, heading towards the two.

"Hi, Ash. Did you find a new girl you can hang out with?" Greta asked.

"Sadly, no," Ash replied. "Every girl I asked to go out of a date called me ugly and said no."

"I see. What about that May chick you hung out with a few years ago? Did you ask her out on a date?"

"I did, but she rejected me. Why? Because she's a lesbian and she and Misty are lovers."

"Huh. Do you know this Misty?"

"Yes, and she was one of my traveling companions. She lives in Curelean City," Ash replied. "Also, there's this another companion, Dawn, I've asked for a date, but it turns out she's a lesbian too. She's waiting for some evil bitch to get out of prison so she can confess her feelings."

"Damn, man," Greta said.

"Yeah, it's really hard to find love. Some say it's easy because it didn't took them long enough to find a partner. Well, they're wrong."

"If it makes you feel better, then I'll go on a date with you," Greta said.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really," Greta replied, touching Ash's shoulder. "And besides, you're cute, cuter than any guy I've met. So what do you say? Are you up for a date?"

"I'm for up it, Greta." Ash said, also touching Greta's shoulder as he smiled.

"Good. Meet me at Pewter's Museum at 7:00," Greta said.

"I'll be there, I promise," Ash said.

At 6:59, Ash, along with Pikachu, arrived near Pewter's museum with the same clothes. There, he saw Greta waving at him. Unlike Ash, she wore different clothes; she had a sprakle red dress along with red heels and red earrings.

As Greta stopped waving, Ash said, "Looking good, Greta."

"Why thank you, Ash," Greta said, blushing. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Ash, Greta, and Pikachu went inside, seeing many people inside the museum. After paying to see the fossils and other items, the three are moving towards one of them, ala an Old Amber.

"Ah, an Old Amber," Ash said.

"Have you ever obtain an Aerodactyl before?"

"No, but one terrorized me, Pikachu, my friends, and other people years ago. What a scary day that was."

"I see. But... obtaining an Aerodactyl could be useful in battle, you know," Greta said.

"I know, Greta. It's one of the fastest Pokemon ever and it has decent attack stat, but its defenses and special attack sucks and annoying moves like Aqua Jet and Bullet Punch can knock it out quick," Ash said.

"True, but still, it's useful. Almost every challenger I've faced owns an Aerodactyl," Greta said. Then, she, Ash, and Pikachu are moving towards the Helix and Dome Fossils. "Which one's better, Ash? Kabutops or Omastar?"

"Omastar, since it has Shell Smash."

"I knew you would say that, Ash. In my opinion, people are over-rating Omastar, all because it has Shell Smash. Kabutops is underrated out of the two."

"Agreed. And don't forget that Kabutops has Swords Dance and Swift Swim. Pair it with Kyogre and it can destroy your whole team, unless you have a defensive Tangrowth, Ferrothorn, Poliwrath, Keldeo, or other Pokemon with Mach Punch and Vacuum Wave," Ash said.

"Repeated flinching with Waterfall and using Aqua Jet against the ones with priority moves can help. But yeah, let's head over to the other fossils," Greta said. Now they're heading over to the Root and Claw Fossils.

"Hmm... This is tough to pick," Ash said, touching his chin.

"I'd say Cradily, since it's annoying to take down, especially if it has freaking Stockpile."

"Anything to say about Armaldo?" Ash asked.

"I could say that it can learn Swords Dance and Rock Polish, which is awesome, but Pokemon with Aqua Jet and Bullet Punch can knock it out in one or two hits," Greta replied.

"Ah. And yes, Cradily's annoying as hell. I remembered watching a battle video with my friends back in Kalos where a trainer told his Cradily to use Stockpile, Toxic, Recover, and Earthquake and he won."

"Lucy told me once that she got her ass kicked by a trainer with a Cradily using the same moves you mentioned. I hope it don't happen to me."

"Same for myself," Ash said. The three then turned their attention to the Skull and Armor fossils as they went towards it. "Rampardos."

"That was quick, but I agree. It's way better than Bastiodon," Greta said.

"Curse, Sturdy, Metal Burst, Rest, Sleep Talk, and a Custap Berry can make it useful, but that's about it," Ash said.

"Don't forget about a sandstorm in battle," Greta said.

"Yeah, that too. I'm not sure how it boosts a Rock-type's special defense in battle. Do you?"

"I'm not sure myself, Ash, but it's a blessing for most Rock-types, especially Cradily," Greta said. Now the three move on to the next pair of fossils.

"Another tough one to choose," Ash said.

"Same, but most people would rather keep an Archeops than a Carracosta," Greta said.

"Sadly, Archeops, and Archen, suffers for having one of the worst abilities, Defeatist," Ash said.

"Yeah, it's sad, but it is what it is," Greta said.

A few hours later, Ash, Greta, and Pikachu walked out of the museum. Both had a great time. As for Pikachu, he was bored to death due to the coversations Ash and Greta had.

Getting closer to Ash, Greta asked, "Wanna go to my place so we can talk some more?"

"No thanks. Maybe another day," Ash replied.

"Okay, Ash. I'll see you later," Greta said. She then walked away from Ash as Ash and Pikachu are heading back to Pallet Town.

Two days later, Ash was jogging around Viridian City while Pikachu was running. Seeing Greta bending down to pick up something, Ash stopped, smiling. "Nice ass, Greta."

After picking up the item, Greta turned around and said, "Thanks."

"It's nicer than Anabel's, that's for sure. But anyway, do you have plans for tonight?"

"No. You're up for another date?"

"Yes. Where do you want to go?"

"Saffron's Mall," Greta replied.

"Saffron's Mall it is. Wanna do it now or later?"

"Now," Greta replied, touching Ash's shoulder with her arm.

"Then let's do this," Ash said.

At night, Ash, Greta, and Pikachu are walking out of the mall. Like the date they had two days ago, both have a great time. "I know I asked you this before, Ash, but do you wanna go to my place to talk more?"

"Yes," Ash replied, smiling.

"Thank you, Ash," Greta said, smiling too.

After making it to Greta's place, the trainers, and Pikachu, are heading straight to the room. Sitting on the bed with Greta, Ash said, "Here's something I want to say, Greta. I love you."

"I need to say this too, Ash. I love you," Greta said.

The trainers didn't say anything else. Both wasn't sure if one would make this first move. Then seconds later, Ash touched Greta's lips with hers, closing his eyes as he slid his tongue between her lips. Greta closed her eyes too as Ash began swirling his tongue all over Greta's, moaning as Greta swirled hers back at Ash, moaning with him.

After a few minutes, the trainers broke their kiss. Ash never had a long kiss like this before. His kissing with Anabel usually last between thirty seconds and a minute.

Getting up, Greta said, "Fuck me, Ash."

"Okay, Greta," Ash said.

Both began to remove their clothes, going fast. After exposing each other's bodies, Greta climbed on the bed to lay on it as Ash joined her. Then, she spread her legs. Laying on top of Greta, he plunged his cock gently inside her cunt, beginning to thrust it in and out as Greta moaned again.

"That's right, Ash. Do it nice and slowly," Greta said.

"God, your cunt feels so good," Ash said.

"Same for your cock, baby," Greta said, enjoying the thrusts from Ash's cock.

Poor Pikachu couldn't climb on the bed because it was too tall. He even cried to get the humans' attention, but they didn't care. All they care about was this, the fun they're having.

"Now fuck me faster," Greta said.

"Faster it is, love," Ash said.

As Ash moved his hips faster, Greta put her hands behind Ash's neck, wrapping her legs on Ash's back as she moaned a little louder. Greta then asked for another kiss and Ash accepted it as he pressed her lips on his again. That leads them to a second french-kiss.

Minutes later, the trainers reached their climax at the same time, breaking up their kiss as Ash's thrusting came to an end. After a few seconds, Ash asked, "Wanna do it again tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah," Greta replied.

As the male trainer rolled off Greta, Greta clapped her hands twice to turn off the lights.

More days later, Ash and Greta, with Pikachu, are walking together while holding each other's hands. Then suddenly, a crying Anabel appeared and Ash glared at her.

"Why are you crying, Anabel?" Ash asked.

"My boyfriend dumped me..."

"That's too bad," Ash said.

"Ash, I'm sorry for cheating on you. Can we please be together again?"

"Sorry, Anabel, but I'm with Greta," Ash said.

"Yeah, Anabel, we're together. Now get lost or I'll kick your ass, bitch," Greta said.

"You heard her, bitch. Get lost," Ash said.

Touching her face with both of her hands, Anabel ran off as she continued crying, feeling extremely hurt. "God, that felt good," Greta said.

"Indeed, it does," Ash said. Now they, and Pikachu, resumed their walking.

The End


End file.
